Savage Amusement
by Ryuken Sagara
Summary: Un vampire rôde dans les couloirs de la Shinra, ayant prit Tseng pour cible... Ce n'est pas au goût de Vincent, qui est bien décidé à utiliser des méthodes toutes personnelles pour découvrir qui est le vampire... Yaoi, Gore, Violent. Threesome.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Savage Amusement  
**Rating** : M - viol(ent), déprimant, gore, slash, yaoi. Que du bonheur !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix. Je n'ai de profit sur cette fiction que les reviews que vous voudrez bien me laisser. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas !  
**Remerciments** : x-DDM-th-x pour la bétalecture !

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Le directeur des recherches administratives regarda son subordonné refermer rageusement la porte, sans pour autant la claquer. Tseng était bien trop posé pour claquer une porte pour montrer son désaccord. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait l'utaien se crisper face à lui, et c'était même de plus en plus marqué. Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose, d'avoir été nommé à la tête du département des recherches administratives. Vincent fixait encore la porte lorsque quelque chose percuta celle-ci en un bruit mat qui fut suivi d'un second, venant du sol cette fois.

Tseng referma la porte, se retenant de la claquer violemment. Assez violemment pour que le plafond du bureau écrase la petite tête de l'hurluberlu qui s'y tenait. Il avait fait tout son possible au départ, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il savait bien que c'était injuste, que Rufus lui avait proposé ce poste et pas un autre, que Rufus préférait le rétrograder plutôt que de risquer de perdre un allié "puissant" et "bon pour leur image" auprès d'AVALANCHE. L'utaien serra les poings sur les documents qu'il tenait, et inspira. Il avait soudain chaud, et envie de vomir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, alors qu'il tentait de se retenir à la poignée de porte.

Vincent sortit en trombe de son bureau, pour retrouver l'utaien à terre, les papiers qu'ils avaient échangés étalés à ses côtés. Il se pencha sur le brun, vérifiant son pouls. Il était juste... évanoui? Fronçant les sourcils, il rassembla rapidement les papiers avant de soulever le jeune homme dans ses bras. Un instant il se figea, cherchant à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait. Il détestait ne pas réussir à mettre le doigt sur un problème. Le poids de Tseng? Léger, mais pas trop inquiétant. Le chef de turks fixa son subordonné le temps de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, sans arriver à identifier le problème, et finalement le laissa aux bons soins des docteurs.

oO°Oo

Tseng ouvrit les yeux avec étonnement, regardant autour de lui. Il connaissait bien ces murs, pour avoir pris un abonnement à ces lieux. Le bip régulier des appareils rythmait sa respiration, ainsi que le goute à goute des perfusions : une dans le coude, une dans le poignet. Du sang et un truc quelconque transparent. Il soupira avec lassitude, mais un grattement à la porte le détourna de sa morosité.

Une tête rousse passa la porte, l'air gêné.

"- Tseng...? On te dérange?  
- Non, c'est bon."

Reno avança dans la pièce, suivi d'Elena et Rude, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise. Son air gêné le rajeunissait, et il resta un bon moment sans rien dire. Elena commença à râler sur l'infirmière qui ne voulait pas laisser sortir Tseng, tout en déballant des biscuits et du thé.

Tseng se perdit dans la contemplation de la jeune femme, et de son sourire lumineux. Elle avait changé en 4 ans. Certainement plus que les autres. Parfois, il regrettait l'époque ou Elena était amoureuse de lui. L'époque où il était chef du groupe. Avant qu'il ne meure de la main de Sephiroth.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Savage Amusement  
**Rating** : M - viol(ent), déprimant, gore, slash, yaoi. Que du bonheur !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix. Je n'ai de profit sur cette fiction que les reviews que vous voudrez bien me laisser. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas !  
**Remerciments** : x-DDM-th-x pour la bétalecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement_

* * *

Vincent entra dans la pièce, pour s'approcher sans bruit de Tseng. Celui-ci dormait profondément, et il put sans problème attraper le dossier accroché aux pieds du lit. Il le feuilleta quelques instants, avant de froncer les sourcils. Puis il s'approcha silencieusement du brun et lui pencha la tête des deux côtés. Il dénuda les clavicules, et soupira avant de descendre vers les poignets : il ne l'avait pas remarqué de suite, mais le poignet droit était protégé par un bracelet mousse. A y réfléchir, il l'avait déjà l'avant veille, lors de leur rendez vous. Il le retira en douceur, et passa un doigt sur la peau offerte à lui. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était grumeleuse sur environs 5 cm. Il porta le poignet à son visage, reniflant doucement celui-ci. Concentré sur sa tache, il revint à la réalité en entendant le déclic d'un cran de sûreté relâché, suivi de la pression froide du métal contre son front.

"- Je ne savais pas qu'ils autorisaient les armes ici.  
- Lâche moi." Gronda Tseng, glacial.

Vincent laissa retomber la main, et vit l'arme se rabaisser. Il remarqua que le bras de Tseng tremblait légèrement, certainement à cause de la perfusion qui bloquait l'articulation du poignet. L'homme aux yeux rouges en profita pour s'en saisir et serrer, arrachant une exclamation de surprise à l'utaien qui laissa tomber son arme.

"- Qui est-ce ? murmura-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de Tseng.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. répondit Tseng d'un ton égal, sans ciller."

Mais quand Vincent raffermit sa prise, enfonçant ses doigts griffus dans la chair de l'utaien, celui-ci eut une grimace de douleur.

"- Je parle de celui qui te pompe du sang, Tseng. Qui vient même ici, d'après tes analyses."

Tseng se dégagea de son étreinte par une torsion de poignet, et détourna le regard.

"- Vous divaguez complètement. Peut-être votre cercueil au manoir ShinRa vous manque-t-il ?"

Violemment, Vincent le plaqua contre les barreaux de la tête de lit, resserrant ses doigts humains sur le cou de l'utaien.

"- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Tseng. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu joues... " grogna-t-il, avant de le relâcher.

Il regarda son subordonné retomber sur le lit, se frotter la gorge en le regardant avec haine. Peu à peu, une idée germait dans son esprit, et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se relevait sans bruit. L'utaien lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais ne comprit que trop tard : Vincent lui avait déjà injecté un puissant somnifère.

oO°Oo

Tseng se réveilla en sursaut, avec l'impression qu'un danger imminent le guettait. Peut-être n'avait il pas tord : il était menotté à un lit par le poignet gauche.

Avec un soupir, il tendit la main vers la table de nuit, inondant rapidement la pièce d'une faible lumière. Il était dans une chambre décorée avec un certain goût, même s'il n'appréciait pas du tout celui-ci. Le parquet semblait être en pin massif sombre, ainsi que la totalité des meubles. De ce qu'il pouvait voir du papier peint -assorti aux draps-, il était vert forêt, presque totalement caché par des bibliothèques remplies de livres de tailles diverses. La porte n'était pas fermée, et donnait sur un salon. La réponse à la question "comment en suis-je arrivé là ?" semblait tellement absurde que le brun soupira, se concentrant sur son attachement un peu trop marqué à son goût pour la tête de lit. Le métal lui entaillait le poignet douloureusement, et rien dans la chambre ne pouvait l'aider à se détacher. Le lit massif était en bois, et il était encore à chercher à se libérer lorsque Vincent entra dans la chambre, avec un plateau. Il posa celui-ci à une distance raisonnable, avant de se rapprocher. Tseng lui jeta un regard sombre, se ramassant sur lui-même. L'homme aux yeux rouge vit se profiler la confrontation, et il soupira. Dans l'état actuel de Tseng, le mettre KO aurait été particulièrement facile, et n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses.

"- Je t'ai apporté à manger.  
- Oh, merci, j'avoue qu'en plus de me séquestrer, je me demandais si vous alliez me laisser mourir de faim."

Son supérieur accepta la remarque sans broncher, et s'installa à l'extrémité du lit.

"- Tu n'aurais jamais pu te rétablir avec quelqu'un qui venait te vider régulièrement de ton sang. Tseng, s'il y a un vampire à la Shinra, j'ai besoin de le savoir.  
- Les vampires n'existent pas. Vous devriez arrêter de lire Anne Rice... Se moqua Tseng, en secouant la tête.  
- Et la marque au niveau de ton poignet, elle s'est faite toute seule ?"

Tseng baissa les yeux sur son poignet droit découvert, plus spécifiquement sur la cicatrice récente qui courait sur la veine. Indéniablement, c'était une morsure. On voyait le léger arrondi des dents, et les morsures plus profondes des canines.

"- Une amante un peu trop gothique à mon gout."

Vincent soupira, refusant de céder à l'exaspération.

"- Je peux être détaché? J'ai besoin d'une douche, et de manger. Entre autres. "

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un moment, avant que Vincent hoche la tête. Une fois détaché, Tseng ramena son poignet à lui, pour faire revenir la circulation. Son supérieur se leva, pour revenir avec le plateau.

"- Maintenant, mange."

Devant le plateau, Tseng eut une hésitation, mais il se mit docilement à boire la soupe, l'accompagnant du pain complet et du verre de jus de fruit, sans bruit. Ce fut lorsqu'il reposa son verre vide que Vincent sentit le changement, et le plateau lui fut lancé en plein visage. Tseng lui envoya son pied en plein estomac, avant de bondir hors du lit et se mettre à courir. L'homme aux yeux rouges chercha son souffle quelques instants, avant d'essuyer la soupe qui lui coulait sur le visage. Il se releva souplement, posant le plateau à terre, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Tseng poussa un juron, jetant un trousseau de clefs à terre. Il introduisit une nouvelle clef dans la serrure, lorsqu'une main métallique se posa sur la sienne, avant de commencer à la broyer fermement. L'utaien envoya son coude dans la mâchoire de son supérieur, se dégageant d'une torsion de poignet, pour se retrouver face à Vincent. La chemise blanche du directeur des affaires administratives était tachée de nourriture, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins inquiétant.

Il évita à peine le poing de Vincent, mais pas la main qui lui attrapa le cou, le plaquant contre la porte. La poignée lui rentrait dans les côtes, mais sans se laisser déconcentrer l'utaien effectua un balayage, pour se laisser tomber sur l'autre brun, les coudes en avant. Vincent poussa une exclamation de douleur et de surprise, mais éjecta Tseng par dessus lui en se servant de ses genoux, le faisant cogner violemment le bureau qui trônait dans le salon. Les deux bruns se relevèrent pour se faire face. Tseng cligna des yeux, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il fonça sur son adversaire, profitant de sa petit taille pour passer la garde de celui-ci, mais lorsqu'il voulut frapper, il n'y avait plus rien. Vincent se tenait derrière lui, et le plaqua face contre le mur.

"- La clef n'est pas dans l'entrée. Nous sommes au 30ème étage, je n'ai pas de voisin direct et une bonne partie des fenêtres sont équipées d'un système anti-intrusion. Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici tant que JE ne l'aurai pas décidé. Compris ?"

Tseng hocha la tête, la vue brouillée.

"- Alors tu vas réfléchir vite, me dire QUI te suce le sang, et je te laisserai sortir, d'accord ?"

Même réponse, et Vincent le relâcha. Tseng se retourna, et l'homme aux yeux rouges eut un pincement au cœur. Son subordonné semblait à la fois épuisé et au bord de l'évanouissement.

"- La salle de bain est par là. Indiqua Vincent, montrant la salle à gauche de la cuisine. Les toilettes juste à côté. En cas de problème, ma chambre est à côté de la tienne."

Puis il se détourna, ramassant quelques papiers qui étaient tombés du bureau. Tseng jeta un regard aux alentours. Tout l'appartement était centré sur le salon. En arrivant de l'entrée, qui était simplement un petit couloir, il y avait la cuisine à gauche, suivie de deux portes. Sa "chambre" était en face, et à droite il y avait deux portes, ce qui ne laissait aucune place pour une fenêtre. La totalité du sol était en bois presque noir, comme les meubles, et l'atmosphère intimiste semblait étouffante. Un canapé dans le style Wilmerg IV, accompagné de ses deux fauteuils massifs, était d'un bleu sombre, et les murs recouverts de bois. Tseng soupira, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, encore chancelant.

oO°Oo

Vincent passa la porte, crispant ses muscles, prêt à bloquer une attaque. Rien ne se produisit, et il se détendit légèrement. Tseng était assis en tailleur sur le tapis, des dossiers étalés sur la table basse et autour de lui. Il était habillé d'un pantalon trop grand, noir, et d'une chemise blanche ample.

"- J'aimerai bien avoir les dossiers liés à mes affaires en cours ainsi que des vêtements potables. Annonça-t-il en guise de bonjour. Je vous ai aussi fait la liste de ce qu'il faudra mettre dans votre frigo, vous mangez vraiment n'importe quoi."

Vincent soupira, hésitant entre l'accablement total et l'énervement.

"- Ce n'est pas la peine que tu t'installes.  
- Vous allez me laisser partir ? " demanda Tseng, haussant un sourcil.

Sans répondre, Vincent sortit plusieurs feuilles d'un dossier, les étalant sur la table.

"- J'ai étudié tes rapports sur ces trois derniers mois, c'est à dire depuis ta dernière visite médicale. Je pense pouvoir placer ta rencontre avec ce vampire, à une semaine près. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu me dises qui c'est. Si c'est moi qui trouve, je serai sans pitié."

Tseng s'était relevé, et l'homme aux yeux rouges remarqua qu'au cours de son monologue il avait pâli violemment. C'était donc quelqu'un de proche. Quelqu'un que Tseng protégerait à tout prix, et qui plus est qui était venu à l'infirmerie.

"- Tu ne me dis pas que c'est absurde ? Que les vampires ça n'existe pas ?"

L'utaien sursauta, avant de le fixer.

"- Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter à chaque fois. " Se défendit-il, soudain mal à l'aise.

Son malaise s'intensifia lorsque les yeux rouges de son supérieur le fixèrent.

"- A présent, je vais étudier précisément la liste des gens qui sont venus te voir, et traquer ce malade...Gronda-t-il, menaçant.  
- Je n'ai jamais raté une mission ! Explosa Tseng. Que ce soit pour liquider quelqu'un, espionner, faire chanter, vous n'avez jamais eu à me reprocher quoi que ce soit ! Ca ne change rien à mes résultats !"

L'utaien s'arrêta, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Son air épuisé le rendait plus jeune, et les lourdes cernes qui marquaient ses yeux amplifiaient l'effet.

"- Tseng, nourrir un vampire, c'est... Trop pour un humain. Ton sang ne se régénère pas aussi vite, c'est pour ça que tu t'épuises. C'est pour ça aussi que tu t'es évanoui devant mon...  
- J'avais deux nuits blanches derrière moi ! J'ai... j'ai passé 48h en planque, à bouffer des nouilles lyophilisées, n'importe qui aurait... ! " Hurla Tseng, frappant du poing sur la table.

Ils se regardèrent, et Tseng s'assit lourdement, pour se prendre la tête dans les mains. Vincent soupira, regardant son subordonné. Il s'agenouilla pour lui relever le visage, sidéré du manque de vigueur dont faisait preuve le brun lorsqu'il se dégagea.

"- Je... Je sais que ça ne mène à rien... murmura le plus jeune.  
- Alors dis moi tout... Tu ne tiendras pas à ce rythme là. Et c'est dangereux de laisser un vampire en liberté.  
- Comment... savez-vous tout ça ? demanda soudainement Tseng, le fixant avec un air inquiet."

Vincent lui rendit son regard, avant de se relever. Il laissa peser le silence, sans savoir comment répondre au plus jeune, retirant sa veste d'uniforme.

"- J'ai... été dans le même cas que toi. J'ai attendu, attendu, mais ça ne s'arrangeait pas... Au final, j'ai dû... être radical. Tseng, ne me dis pas que tu te laisses pomper avec plaisir !"

En haussant le ton, il fit sursauter l'utaien, qui le fixa avec un regard de bête effrayée.

"- Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ? murmura-t-il. J'ai... l'impression que si je l'abandonne, il va..."

Vincent nota au passage l'utilisation du pronom masculin, et passa sa main normale dans les cheveux raides qui s'offraient à lui. Son estomac se tordit d'envie, lorsqu'il respira le parfum délicat du jeune homme.

"- C'est... arrivé récemment ?"

Tseng hocha la tête, et Vincent prit ça pour un encouragement.

"- Tu... étais présent ? C'est pour ça?"

Le brun se raidit, et l'homme aux yeux rouges sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Et qu'il avait certainement touché juste. Tseng se dégagea, s'éloignant d'un geste vif.

"- Evitez de me toucher."

oO°Oo

Tseng se frotta les yeux, jetant un coup d'oeil à la comtoise du salon. Vincent ne lui avait plus parlé. Ils avaient mangé en silence, chacun dans leur coin. A présent, son tortionnaire travaillait au bureau, l'air absorbé. Lui, il avait passé toute la journée à fouiller minutieusement l'appartement, sans rien trouver qui puisse l'aider. Un vase particulièrement lourd aurait pu l'aider à assommer Vincent, si celui-ci n'avait pas eu des réflexes surhumains. Avec inquiétude, il réalisa que cela faisait déjà deux nuits qu'il était là : bientôt, un vampire affamé rôderait dans Midgard. Mais Vincent ne semblait pas comprendre ça, tout du moins il ne voyait pas la situation sous cet angle là. Et dans ces pièces peu éclairées, il devenait fou. Comment Vincent supportait-il ça? Dans la chambre du maître de maison, la fenêtre était dissimulée par de lourds rideaux bordeaux, et dans le bureau les volets étaient coincés en position quasiment fermée. La cuisine et la salle de bain, elles, avaient leurs fenêtres opaques, et des barreaux à celles-ci. Les boiseries étaient sombres, les tentures encore plus. Tout donnait une impression d'ancienneté étouffante. Il se replongea dans le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier avec un pincement au coeur. La préparation des missions lui manquait cruellement. Bien sûr, il avait toujours les rapports de Reno à relire et à corriger, ainsi que ceux de ses coéquipiers, mais tout l'aspect enquête préliminaire revenait à présent à Vincent. Il termina d'annoter le dossier, avant de proposer Reno en note pour cette mission.

oO°Oo

Vincent releva la tête de son dossier, et eut un presque sourire : Tseng s'était endormi, appuyé contre l'assise du canapé. Il se releva, récupérant le dossier qui trônait sur les genoux du brun, le parcourant rapidement. Un léger malaise le saisit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le travail soigné de Tseng valait largement le sien : lui, il avait toujours été sur le terrain, et Tseng préparait les missions depuis des années. Il connaissait parfaitement chaque membre de son équipe, et quand il vit en conclusion que l'utaien avait proposé Reno pour la mission, il eut un rire désabusé. Lui, il aurait plutôt envoyé Elena, mais à y réfléchir, le roux était un meilleur choix... Délicatement, il souleva son subordonné, respirant l'odeur encore présente du vampire sur lui, mais aussi de son propre gel douche, et de son shampooing. Sans parler des vêtements, que Tseng avait récupérés dans sa propre armoire. Vincent émit un grognement de frustration, posant l'utaien sur le lit. Il le déshabilla rapidement, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait. Les hématomes de leur dernier combat marquaient le corps du brun, et Vincent soupira, lançant un sort de soin pour les atténuer. Tseng poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil, et l'homme aux yeux rouges ferma les yeux, luttant contre son désir. Avec envie, il caressa la peau sensible du poignet mordu, remontant jusqu'au pli du coude, puis jusqu'au cou... Puis il sursauta, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Rapidement, il quitta la chambre, après avoir refermé les couvertures sur le brun.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Savage Amusement  
**Rating** : M - viol(ent), déprimant, gore, slash, yaoi. Que du bonheur !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix. Je n'ai de profit sur cette fiction que les reviews que vous voudrez bien me laisser. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas !  
**Remerciments** : x-DDM-th-x pour la bétalecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Cohabitation_

* * *

Tseng s'essuya le front, reposant le trombone sur la commode de l'entrée. Il posa son front sur la porte massive, découragé. Bien sûr, il ne crochèterait jamais cette serrure. Et si jamais il y arrivait, Il restait la seconde serrure, un ancien modèle plus complexe. Quatre jours, cinq nuits. Ils s'étaient déjà battus une seconde fois, mais le résultat n'avait pas été plus concluant. Dans l'absolu, il n'avait pas cherché le conflit, mais Vincent l'avait rattrapé, alors qu'il était sujet à une chute de tension, et gardé un peu trop longtemps contre lui à son goût. Ca n'avait servi à rien, mais il sentait sa patience s'amenuiser à mesure qu'il passait du temps coincé chez son supérieur, même s'il s'était installé une certaine routine entre eux. Tseng l'aidait, tacitement, à préparer les missions, et régulièrement Vincent l'interrogeait sur le soi-disant vampire. Il avait dressé la liste des personnes possibles, et l'acuité de son analyse avait fait frémir Tseng. Rufus, Reno, ou Riku - le secrétaire de leur étage- étaient ses trois suspects. Enfin, ça c'était la veille. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, Vincent aurait encore réduit le champ des possibilités. Derrière la porte, dans le couloir, il entendit soudain des bruits de porte. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était déjà en train de tambouriner, appelant à l'aide.. Le bruit s'interrompit, et les pas se rapprochèrent de la porte.

"- Euh... Vous avez appelé ? demanda une voix lointaine de femme.  
- J'ai... Je suis coincé chez moi ! cria Tseng, en se rendant compte que sa voix était complètement hystérique. Je... je vous en prie, appelez un serrurier, j'arrive pas à sortir..."

Il sentit l'hésitation poindre chez cette voisine...

"- Bonjour Mr. Valentine... Il... il y a quelqu'un chez vous, il est bizarre...  
- Oh, j'ai du m'occuper de mon cousin cette semaine... Il est... "spécial"... Enfin, vous comprenez... Ne faites pas attention, il a des épisodes paranoïaques."

Tseng s'éloigna de la porte, reconnaissant la voix polie de son supérieur. La porte s'ouvrit, et il fonça pour bousculer Vincent, qui le retint de justesse. La voisine poussa un cri, avant de s'enfermer dans l'appartement à trois portes de là. Les deux bruns se mesurèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé repousse l'autre dans l'appartement, refermant la porte sur eux. Tseng ne lui laissa pas le temps de les enfermer à clefs, et lui sauta à nouveau dessus, avec toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait développer dans ces conditions. Vincent le plaqua contre le mur, assez violemment pour le sonner à moitié, et tourna la clef... Son dernier espoir était de l'attraper avant qu'il ne la fasse "disparaître", mais l'homme aux yeux rouges le rattrapa, sans avoir à utiliser de force, pour le garder contre lui alors que Tseng se sentait soudainement vidé, pris de vertiges. Vincent resserra sa prise sur le petit brun, pour le soutenir et l'entrainer sur le canapé. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva avec celui-ci sur les genoux, qui ne bougeait plus. Il aurait juré que Tseng avait perdu du poids depuis les quelques jours qu'il était là. Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il avait espéré...

"- Vous ne me laisserez plus repartir, hein? murmura Tseng, immobile."

Sa voix était morne, presque désespérée, et Vincent sentit son cœur se serrer.

"- Tseng, je voudrais juste que tu te requinques, et savoir qui t'a mis dans cet état... Après, tu seras libre, je ne compte pas te garder ici toute ta vie."

Il sentit un soupir soulever le torse de son cadet, et celui-ci releva la tête, fixant son regard d'ambre sombre dans les prunelles écarlates du chef des turks. Instinctivement, Vincent sentait que quelque chose avait changé, sans pour autant mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être le léger rougissement de Tseng, qui baissa les yeux avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Le moment de la surprise passé, Vincent pouvait sentir toute l'hésitation, la retenue, et l'envie de l'autre brun dans ce baiser. Lui n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'y abandonner, dévorer son subordonné, profiter de sa faiblesse pour en abuser, encore et encore... Il allait le repousser, mais les mains de Tseng se glissèrent sous sa veste, parcourant ses flancs avec timidité... Ils s'écartèrent pour respirer, et Vincent souleva l'utaien, pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Pas une parole ne fut échangée, et l'homme aux yeux rouges se laissa tomber sur le lit, surplombant complètement l'autre. Il commença à caresser à travers la chemise le corps de l'utaien, tandis que celui-ci laissait glisser ses mains sur le pantalon, alternant frôlements et palpations...

Vincent faisait tout pour s'arrêter, mais à chaque fois sa résolution faiblissait. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune logique dans le comportement du brun... Un tintement métallique le ramena pourtant à la réalité.

Ses clefs.

La rage lui serra les tripes, mais il saisit la main coupable, faisant sursauter Tseng qui arrêta de suite de l'embrasser.

Vincent se releva avec raideur pour partir, alors que Tseng détournait la tête, resserrant sa chemise trop grande sur lui.

oO°Oo

Tseng ne sortit qu'une bonne demi-heure après lui de la chambre, la tête baissée, pour aller directement dans la sienne, mais Vincent l'interpella...

"- Tseng, le repas est prêt.  
- Je... n'ai pas faim."

Vincent soupira et se leva, pour se rapprocher du petit brun. Lorsqu'il leva la main vers lui, celui-ci se crispa, et le chef des Turks laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

"- Tu pense que je vais te frapper parce que tu as essayé de me vendre ton corps pour récupérer un simple trousseau de clefs ?"

Tseng rougit furieusement, et rentra la tête dans les épaules, sur la défensive.

"- Tu es si mal que ça, ici ?  
- Vous voulez dire dans un appartement dont je ne peux pas sortir, où je n'ai aucune de mes affaires, où je suis coupé de l'extérieur et où la lumière du jour ne rentre quasiment jamais ? Non, je suis réellement ravi d'être retenu ici contre mon gré. répondit Tseng, la voix pleine d'amertume.  
- Il ne tient qu'à toi... Tseng, je veux savoir qui c'est, de Reno ou Rufus. Je veux savoir comment ça c'est passé, aussi.  
- Pourquoi avez-vous éliminé Riku ?  
- Simplement par ce que ce n'est pas un vampire. Je n'ai plus qu'à essayer Rufus et..."

Vincent s'interrompit, fixant soudain Tseng avec fureur. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, cherchant du regard quelque chose pour se défendre contre ce qu'il pressentait.

"- C'est Reno, hein? C'est pour ça que tu as écumé mes dossiers, pour l'envoyer loin, et pendant assez longtemps pour que tu n'aies pas à te soucier de lui... Et qu'il ne risque rien de ma part... "

Tseng secoua la tête, butant contre le mur.

"- Ca n'a... rien à voir... Reno était le plus qualifié pour cette mission, et vous le savez. Ca m'arrangeait de l'envoyer loin pour quelques jours, mais..."

Le poing de Vincent s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de sa tempe, l'interrompant.

"- Pourquoi tu le protège ?  
- Je... Tseng se dégagea. Reno est un de MES hommes. Je protège chacun d'entre eux. Termina-t-il, lui jetant un regard de défi."

La gifle partit sans que Vincent s'en rende compte, et la tête de Tseng rebondit en arrière avec violence. L'utaien ne poussa pas un cri, mais lui jeta un regard haineux en s'essuyant la commissure des lèvres, avant d'esquisser un sourire mauvais.

" - J'ai touché un point sensible ?"

Vincent le regarda, se fixant sur le sang qui colorait les lèvres et les dents de l'utaien, et ferma les yeux. L'envie de le prendre, plus forte que jamais, lui tiraillait les entrailles. Lorsqu'il saisit le bras de son subordonné, il sentit la terreur qu'il lui inspirait, mais aussi la faiblesse de celui-ci. A l'enfermer pour le protéger, il n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation... Tseng se débattit, mais il le poussa dans la chambre d'ami, comme s'il n'avait pas plus de force qu'un enfant.

"- Sombre crétin, si tu savais à quoi tu te frotte actuellement, je n'aurais pas à TE protéger, surtout contre ton gré ! "

Il referma violemment la porte sur le brun, avant de la boucler à double tour. Il posa soudainement la main sur sa tête, tombant à terre. Au fond de lui, il sentait la bête remuer, demandant à sortir. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal, et il jeta un regard vers la porte fermée. Dans sa main, la clef s'incrustait à mesure qu'il serrait. Dans un geste désespéré, il jeta la clef, avant de laisser Chaos prendre le contrôle de lui.

oO°Oo

Tseng s'assit sur le lit, pour entendre Vincent tomber à terre. Il y eut du bruit, un cri rauque, comme un déchirement... la porte de sa chambre se mit à vibrer, puis elle fut secouée comme si on voulait la sortir de ses gonds, la défoncer... Plusieurs coups furent frappés, sourds et sinistres. L'utaien se ramassa sur lui, prêt à se battre... Soudain, les coups cessèrent. Le petit brun resta encore longtemps, à fixer la porte, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer...

Vincent lui ouvrit au matin, le teint cireux comme s'il avait passé la nuit à veiller. Il lui fit signe de sortir et il s'exécuta, mal à l'aise comme jamais. Il accepta la tasse de café que lui tendait son supérieur, évitant au mieux de frôler la main métallique du brun.

"- Assieds-toi."

Tseng s'exécuta, et resserra ses doigts autour de la tasse.

"- Je suis désolé pour hier. De t'avoir frappé."

Un léger rire sardonique secoua l'utaien, qui lui jeta un regard en biais.

"- Ce n'était pas la première fois, glissa-t-il, acerbe."

Il y eut un flottement, et Vincent toussota.

"- Passons. Tu... Tu veux bien me dire comment ça s'est passé ? J'aimerai comprendre..."

Sans s'en rendre compte, Vincent attrapa la main du brun, pour l'encourager, et si Tseng s'en formalisa, il ne la retira pas pour autant.

"- Il y a un mois. Enfin, 34 jours pour être précis... Vous nous aviez confié une mission simple... "vider les égouts"... Ca aurait dû se faire tout seul, mais... "

* * *

_ Reno poussa un juron en revenant vers leur "planque". Tseng lui jeta un regard sombre, et lui fit signe de se taire, avant de reporter son attention sur les personnes qu'ils surplombaient. Le roux se colla légèrement à lui, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

_"- Y'en a que 6. 4 hommes et deux femmes. J'comprends pas pourquoi la milice les a pas chopé... Ils ont pas l'air super balèzes!  
- OK, je m'en occupe."_

_Tseng s'agenouilla pour sortir un silencieux qu'il vissa à son revolver, mais s'interrompit : il n'y en avait plus que 4..._

_"- Tiens, regarde, le repas est arrivé..."_

_Les deux turks se retournèrent, pour faire face à deux adolescents, dans un style plutôt punk, qui les regardaient en souriant. Tseng visa le premier tandis que Reno se précipitait sur l'autre, mais déjà l'homme était sur lui, le poussant avec une force inhumaine contre le mur. Le roux poussa un cri alors que son assaillant le poussait dans le vide, et il disparut du champ de vision de Tseng. Il tira, mais cela ne sembla pas toucher son adversaire, qui se tordit sur lui même, et lui sauta à nouveau dessus, l'assommant à moitié avant de sauter avec lui rejoindre ses congénères, qui avaient déjà attrapé Reno, assommé. _

_Tseng se débattit, sentant avec plaisir son coude faire craquer le nez de l'homme qui le tenait. Le hurlement de l'homme fut suivi d'un juron, et il ramena le bras de Tseng en arrière, faisant tomber le brun à genoux._

_"- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, pauvre humain !" hurla-t-il avant de donner un coup de pieds sur son avant bras._

_Tseng ne put retenir un cri de douleur, sentant ses os céder... Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il fut soulevé par la nuque et ramené vers les autres. Avec horreur, il vit que Reno avait déjà perdu sa chemise... Il se rappelait avec acuité l'état des victimes de ce groupe, leurs corps démembrés, violés, vidés de leur sang... Et pas forcément toujours dans l'ordre le plus logique. Il fut jeté à terre entre les 6 individus, et se rapprocha de Reno, bien décidé à le protéger jusqu'au bout. _ _"- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on en fait maintenant ? demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux violets._

_"- On a déjà bien mangé aujourd'hui... On récupère le roux et on tue le brun? On n'a pas de roux dans le groupe, et il est mignon... proposa la seconde, aux cheveux verts."_

_Une espèce de gothique hocha la tête, passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns._

_"- Et on en fait quoi de l'autre ? demanda-t-il.  
- Bah, attache le, on verra après..."_

_Le punk qui l'avait blessé le saisit par le bras, pour le tirer vers un mur. Il le gifla avec une force de brute, qui lui ouvrit la pommette, et arracha les boutons de sa chemise avant de l'attacher aux chaînes qui décoraient les murs. Il lui lécha la joue, puis se pencha sur l'oreille du brun._

_"- Regarde bien... je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ce qu'on va faire à ton petit copain..."_

* * *

Tseng jeta un regard hésitant à Vincent, qui l'encouragea en lui caressant doucement la main.

* * *

_ Tseng aurait voulu s'évanouir. Pour ne plus entendre les hurlements de son coéquipier, pour ne pas voir le macabre spectacle de son ami tué lentement par 6 psychopathes. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que les hommes s'amusaient avec, aidés et encouragés par les deux filles du groupe. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, pour entourer Reno, s'agenouillant. Il y eut un grognement, et ils se penchèrent sur le roux, pour le mordre. Tseng entendit son hurlement plus qu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait poussé, tandis que son coéquipier se faisait vider de son sang. Les six buveurs se relevèrent, avant d'ouvrir la bouche du roux. D'un geste simultané, ils s'entaillèrent le poignet, faisant couler leur sang dans la gorge de Reno... Quelques minutes après, ils dormaient tous, roulés en boule comme des animaux._

* * *

Vincent baissa les yeux sur le torse de Tseng, pour remarque que son captif s'était recroquevillé, comme pour se protéger...

"- Continue... lui demanda-t-il doucement, imprimant doucement des caresses sur le dos de la main dans la sienne."

Tseng baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées et se dégagea lentement, pour se forcer à attraper sa tasse. Il but une gorgée de café, hésitant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots...

"- Reno s'est réveillé avant eux... Moi, je n'avais pas pu dormir, à cause de mon bras... Il les a tous massacrés, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se réveiller...Il les a mordu, vidé de leur sang... Après... Il s'est tourné vers moi…" [1]

Tseng se mit à fixer un point vague, et sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un automate lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

"- Il m'a mordu, et violé. Quand il s'est repris, il s'est serré contre moi, et s'est mis à sangloter. Il... avait pas bu beaucoup, alors ça allait..."

"- C'est loin de ce que vous avez mis dans vos rapports. commenta Vincent."

Un rire secoua Tseng, qui lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

"- Et vu votre réaction quand vous avez appris qu'il y avait un vampire à la Shinra, on a bien fait. Et.. les scientifiques auraient voulu l'étudier. C'était le minimum à faire pour le protéger."

L'homme aux yeux rouges eut un léger soupir, et se releva.

"- Et depuis, il se sert de toi ?  
- Je... ne vois pas ça comme ça. Reno a besoin de sang, et avec moi il peut se retenir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait de problèmes, qu'il se retrouve comme ces monstres, à mutiler des victimes à longueur de temps... Je pouvais pas le laisser seul face à ça..."

Tseng avala une dernière gorgée de café, et le pli d'amertume qui barrait son front fit serrer le coeur de Vincent : l'utaien se sentait coupable. Comme s'il avait mal préparé la mission, que c'était sa faute s'ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade...

"- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Tu aurais dû venir me voir, on aurait trouvé une solution.  
- Oui, c'est sûr, vous gérez les problèmes particulièrement bien. La chambre d'amis, elle est faite pour séquestrer les "problèmes" ou vous vous en servez pour autre chose aussi?"

Vincent serra les dents, et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

"- J'y vais.  
- Attendez ! Vous... vous DEVEZ me laisser sortir ! cria Tseng, le rattrapant pour lui saisir le bras."

Vincent le toisa un instant, avant de sentir ses épaules s'abaisser.

"- Je te ramène des vêtements et des chaussures ce soir. Ca paraîtra moins suspect."

oO°Oo

Lorsqu'il revint, Tseng ne leva même pas la tête de son dossier, totalement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Vincent se permit un sourire, devant l'air concentré du brun...

"- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Annonça Vincent."

Tseng sursauta en relevant la tête, et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Il regarda sa main, et soupira en voyant le sang perler.

"- Vous pourriez vous manifester moins violemment, ça m'éviterai les crises cardiaques."

L'utaien ne remarqua pas le regard fixe de l'autre brun, tandis qu'il tendait la main vers un paquet de mouchoir. Vincent lui saisit la main blessée, sans le laisser le loisir de se dégager. Le sang l'hypnotisait, l'odeur, la couleur...

Tseng lui jeta un regard noir, qui laissa passer un voile d'inquiétude lorsque le chef des turks porta le doigt blessé à sa bouche, pour le suçoter.

"- Vincent... arrête. S'il te plait !"

L'utaien essaya de se dégager, la panique pointant dans sa voix. Vincent releva le regard vers lui, et sourit. D'un sourire de prédateur, dont deux longues canines ressortaient. En un instant, le vampire le saisit, pour le plaquer violemment contre lui. Lui penchant la tête, il dégagea le cou des cheveux et du col de la chemise...

Il le mordit une première fois, faisant crier Tseng, avant de le pousser. L'utaien essaya au mieux de bloquer le sang de sa gorge, attrapant le presse papier du bureau pour se défendre... Soudain il sentit ses jambes se ramollir. Devant lui, Vincent changeait, son image se troublait, pour laisser apparaître... Chaos. Le démon fondit sur lui, et Tseng frappa de toutes ses forces, sachant pertinemment que c'était sa seule chance de survie. Chaos hurla et le frappa, l'assommant à moitié. Il lui tordit le poignet, lui faisant lâcher son arme improvisée.

Le monstre le dépassait de deux têtes, et lorsqu'il lui sauta dessus, Tseng ne réussit ni à l'éviter, ni à le repousser. Encore une fois, les dents de Chaos se plongèrent dans sa chair, le faisait crier de douleur. Peu à peu, ses forces s'amenuisaient, et il ne résista pas quand le démon l'embrassa, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang. Immobile, l'utaien bloqua sa respiration, alors que l'autre commençait à le sentir, à grogner. En sentant l'érection du monstre contre sa cuisse, le brun ferma les yeux, préparé au pire.

"- Pitié... murmura-t-il"

En réponse, Chaos lui jeta un regard brillant, ardent, et se releva à moitié, pour l'attraper par les cheveux. Il le traîna jusqu'à la chambre de Vincent, pour le jeter sur le lit. Les vêtements du brun furent déchirés, et Chaos enfonça son sexe dans la bouche du brun, l'étouffant à moitié.

Tseng écarquilla les yeux, essayant de se débattre sans grand succès. Les mains de la bête se refermèrent sur chaque coté de sa tête, pour lui intimer un mouvement de va et viens violent. Quand il eut compris que sa proie ne se débattrait pas, Chaos se libéra une main, pour cracher sur ses doigts et en enfoncer un dans l'anus du brun, qui se tordit sous l'intrusion. L'utaien s'immobilisa, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur. Lorsqu'un second doigt s'introduisit en lui, il eut l'impression qu'il allait se déchirer en deux, mais ce fut le moment que Chaos choisit pour jouir, inondant sa bouche d'un sperme amer. Le démon se retira et l'embrassa violemment, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Puis il se désintéressa du visage du brun pour descendre sur le torse, mordant avidement son flanc pour s'abreuver à nouveau. Une langue serpentine sortit de la bouche du monstre, et commença à laper les dernières gouttes de sang que recelait la plaie, avant de descendre un peu plus. Avec dégoût, Tseng la sentit s'enrouler autour de son sexe, pour entamer une caresse aussi divine qu'horrible.

"- Non... gémit l'utaien, lorsqu'il se sentit réagir."

Le manque de sang rendait toutes ses sensations floues, mais Tseng sentait clairement le jeu de langue du démon, qui accompagnait parfaitement les mouvements de ciseaux de ses doigts. Cela dura quelques minutes, peut-être moins, jusqu'à ce que Chaos abandonne le membre dressé pour s'agenouiller sur le lit. D'un geste, il souleva l'utaien pour l'empaler sur son sexe, en même temps qu'il enfonçait ses dents dans son épaule.

* * *

A suivre...

[1] Diabler, c'est mal.

Je publie la suite la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles m'emplissent de joie et de félicité !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Savage Amusement  
**Rating** : M - viol(ent), déprimant, gore, slash, yaoi. Que du bonheur !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix. Je n'ai de profit sur cette fiction que les reviews que vous voudrez bien me laisser. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas !  
**Remerciments** : x-DDM-th-x pour la bétalecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Bouée de Sauvetage_

* * *

Vincent releva la tête de ses mains, osant enfin jeter un regard à Tseng. Le jeune homme ne bougeait plus, étendu sur le lit. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues devenues cireuses, et sa respiration soulevait à peine sa cage thoracique.

Il allait mourir à ce rythme, et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Le vampire sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était sa faute, et il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire.

Lentement, il attrapa son PHS, et composa un numéro, essayant d'ignorer le fait que sa main tremblait. Après une attente interminable de trois sonneries, une voix neutre lui répondit.

"-Rude. J'ai besoin de quatre poches de sang. ... Non, tout de suite. Chez moi. ... Dépêche toi. "

Puis il se tourna vers Tseng, rassuré de voir que l'utaien détournait le regard pour l'éviter. Vincent marqua une pause devant l'état lamentable de son subordonné. Il n'en revenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'on ait pu lui faire ça. Que Chaos... Qu'IL ait pu... Le violer -plusieurs fois-, le vider de son sang. Il avait arrêté avant que l'utaien ne meure, mais pour quel résultat... Il se ressaisit lorsque son regard buta sur la chemise blanche déchirée de Tseng, qui trainait à coté d'un pantalon dans le même état. Rapidement, il se débarrassa des affaires déchirées, avant de retourner près du blessé, une matéria de soin à la main. Des écorchures rougeâtres marquaient sa peau au niveau du torse et des hanches, et Vincent se concentra pour les faire disparaître, regardant la peau pâle reprendre sa couleur d'origine. Il s'attarda sur le ventre lisse dont les abdominaux finement dessinés étaient maculés de sperme, pour redescendre vers les hanches de l'utaien, véritables incitations à la luxure, se repaissant de la vue délicate. Les jambes du Turk bougèrent légèrement, et Tseng tendit la main vers les couvertures roulées en boule de l'autre côté du lit, certainement pour se recouvrir, mais son aîné lui saisit le poignet au vol, rougissant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais se contenta de lancer un sort de Morphée avant de retourner son subordonné sur le ventre, constatant les dégâts qu'avait fait Chaos sur le dos du brun. Le scorpion stylisé qui descendait vers ses reins était barrée de trois blessures profondes, défigurant le tatouage de manière irrémédiable. Vincent se rappelait encore du plaisir qu'IL avait eu à griffer cette marque, du cri de douleur et de détresse qu'avait poussé Tseng lorsque les griffes s'étaient plantées dans son dos. Se concentrant, Vincent laissa la magie affluer vers sa main, pour la transmettre aux plaies, qui formèrent rapidement des cicatrices livides sur le dessin. Vincent soupira, retournant son cadet avec délicatesse. Avant qu'il ne décide ce qu'il allait faire, on frappa à la porte deux coups secs. Il recouvrit rapidement Tseng avant d'ouvrir à Rude, le laissant entrer sans un mot.

Le Turk marqua une hésitation à l'entrée de la chambre en voyant Tseng étendu sur le lit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il frôla le jeune homme et attrapa son bras, frémissant au contact de sa peau glacée. De ce qu'il connaissait, Tseng avait beau être impassible, il avait toujours une température corporelle élevée, seule expression de son bouillonnement intérieur.

Il posa son pouce sur le poignet violet, encore plus inquiet lorsqu'il sentit le pouls particulièrement faible du jeune homme.

Rude ouvrit la mallette pour en ressortir la poche de sang, qu'il fixa à la tête de lit, avant d'enfoncer le cathéter dans la veine du brun, puis réitéra l'opération sur l'autre bras, pour enfin lisser les couvertures sur le lit du blessé.

Lorsque Vincent, resté en arrière, le rejoint dans la chambre, il retira ses lunettes de soleil pour fixer le directeur des Turks de son regard perçant. Son œil gauche, d'un vert doux, semblait tout à fait normal, mais le droit était doré, et la pupille irrégulière mettais généralement mal à l'aise les interlocuteurs du Turk.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Vincent eut une courte inspiration, avant de sortir le premier mensonge qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça."

Il retint son souffle devant le regard inquisiteur de son subordonné, et fut rassuré malgré lui quand Rude remit ses lunettes pour s'occuper de changer les perfusions. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus pesant, tandis que Rude passait sa main sur la joue de Tseng, d'un geste étonnement doux. Enfin, la transfusion fut terminée. Rude se leva alors, et se saisit du corps de son supérieur.

"- Etant donné le niveau de danger du quartier et son état, je pense que c'est mieux qu'il reparte avec moi." informa Rude, la voix mordante d'ironie.

Impossible, c'était sa proie ! Il n'avait même pas le droit de la toucher !

Vincent ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer Chaos qui grondait en lui, et pour ne pas se jeter sur Rude. Jugeant que le silence du brun était plus de nécessaire pour l'accuser, il sortit de l'appartement.

oO°Oo

Rude s'assit dans sa voiture, après avoir posé Tseng toujours inconscient sur le siège passager. Il contempla un instant le visage du brun, rongé par l'inquiétude : Tseng avait pleuré. La seule fois où il avait pleuré, il était mort quelques minutes après. Certes, l'équipe de la Shinra avait réussi à le faire repartir, et les deux mois de coma qu'il avait subi n'avaient heureusement laissé aucune séquelle, mais Rude se rappelait parfaitement du regard terrorisé que leur avait jeté Tseng quand ils l'avaient retrouvé. Terrorisé et en larmes. Peu de gens auraient pu penser ça du chef impassible des Turks, mais la mort ne laissait personne indifférent.

Tseng reprit connaissance un peu avant qu'ils arrivent à destination, clignant des yeux d'un air perdu.

"- R... Rude?" murmura-t-il, la voix éraillée. "On... on est où ?  
- On arrive bientôt chez moi."

Tseng remua légèrement, avec un grognement de douleur. Puis, captant le regard inquiet de son coéquipier, il détourna le regard vers la vitre. La douleur remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, irradiait dans ses cuisses et il avait du mal à respirer. Chacun de ses membres lui envoyait des signaux de douleur, et il aurait préféré rester encore inconscient... Il avait beau essayer de se rassurer, la terreur et la honte avaient encore le dessus sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rude qui conduisait impassiblement : Il était encore en costume, malgré l'heure tardive.

"- Désolé de te déranger. "

Rude le dévisagea un instant, surpris. Il gara la voiture sans répondre, avant de descendre et d'ouvrir la portière côté passager et de s'agenouiller pour être à la hauteur de Tseng. Seule sa tête et un poignet bleuit ressortait de la couverture dans laquelle il était enroulé, et il semblait vraiment misérable.

"- Tseng, tu penses VRAIMENT que j'aurais pu te laisser là bas, avec lui? Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Tu peux marcher? On est arrivés."

Le brun détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et pivota, pour se plier en deux à cause de la douleur.

"- D... Désolé, je...  
- C'est bon, je vais te porter, d'accord? "

Rude souleva délicatement Tseng, le sentant se raidir lorsqu'il l'attrapa. L'ancien chef de Turks expira difficilement, mais son coéquipier pouvait toujours sentir ses jambes trembler.

Il grimpa rapidement les 3 étages qui les séparaient de son appartement, préférant éviter l'ascenseur : va savoir ce qu'aurait pu ressentir Tseng, coincé avec lui?

Ouvrant d'une main la porte, remarquant que Tseng ne bougeait pas. Il se dirigea avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras vers une porte et l'ouvrit doucement.

"- La salle de bain est juste là. Prends ton temps, appelle s'il y a un problème."

Tseng hocha la tête, titubant sur ses jambes. Il avait l'impression que ce que Vincent lui avait fait lui avait coupé les jambes, mais il avança dans la pièce, remerciant Rude d'un hochement de tête.

oO°Oo

Il fit tomber le drap à terre et boitilla vers le lavabo pour s'appuyer dessus, fixant son reflet. Son visage avait relativement été épargné, et dans l'ensemble la majorité de ses plaies avaient été refermées par des soins. Certaines marques laissaient des cicatrices blanches et fines sur son corps, lorsque les griffes de Chaos s'étaient trop profondément enfoncées en lui, et les bleus qu'il lui avait faits en le tenant n'étaient pas partis. Tseng fit quelques mouvements avec ses doigts, rassuré que, malgré sa couleur violette, son poignet aille plutôt bien.

Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre, et rougit de honte. Peut-être aurait-il pu éviter ça, se défendre plus? Le pire était certainement le plaisir qu'il y avait prit. Tseng avait beau se chercher toutes les excuses possibles, le sperme qui maculait son ventre ne laissait aucun doute : c'était le sien. Ravalant un soupir, l'utaien enjamba difficilement le rebord de la baignoire, pour s'agenouiller au fond. C'était encore la position qui lui faisait le moins mal. Il laissa couler l'eau un instant avant de laisser aller sa tête en dessous, faisant une totale abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

Avec un soupir, il coupa enfin le robinet, et essora ses cheveux. Il s'extirpa avec difficultés de la baignoire, remarquant la prévenance de Rude qui avait fait apparaître des vêtements propres sur le rebord de l'évier.

oO°Oo

Rude releva la tête lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Tseng. Celui-ci boitait toujours, et resta à tripoter la poignée de porte, sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait enfilé le pyjama de Rude, trop grand bien sur, et gardait une serviette sur les épaules pour ses cheveux mouillés.

Le chauve retint un soupir, et tapota le canapé à côté de lui, regardant le brun s'approcher timidement et s'asseoir à distance respectable, avant de baisser les yeux pour les fixer sur ses mains posées sur les genoux.

"- Tu... ne devrais pas garder les cheveux mouillés."

Tseng se contenta d'un grognement vaguement affirmatif, sans pour autant bouger. Rude se leva et entra dans la salle de bain, jetant un regard écœuré au drap maculé posé en tas dans un coin, pour ressortir avec une brosse et s'installer derrière Tseng. Celui-ci se crispa lorsqu'il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, mais se laissa faire devant la douceur et la patience de Rude. Il commençait à somnoler, lorsque son subordonné arrêta son traitement.

"- Merci. Murmura Tseng, cherchant à se redresser."

Le chauve lui intima d'une pression sur l'épaule de rester assis et soupira.

" - Tu veux quelque chose de chaud?"

Tseng secoua négativement la tête, et se cala dans le canapé, fixant devant lui. Rude s'assit précautionneusement à une bonne distance du brun. Celui-ci cilla lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule pour le fixer sérieusement.

"- Tseng... Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Tseng le fixa et son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il baissait la tête. Rude lui saisit le menton malgré la peur qu'il lut immédiatement dans les yeux noisette de son supérieur, et retira ses lunettes pour les poser sur la tables.

"- Tu as disparu presque une semaine après un séjour à l'infirmerie, et je te retrouve dans cet état... J'ai besoin de savoir si je tue Vincent pour t'avoir séquestré et violé ou ... "

L'utaien tremblait à présent comme une feuille. Malgré tout, il secoua la tête.

"- V... Vincent n'est pas responsable."

Rude soupira, relâchant le menton du brun. ll se leva pour faire chauffer de l'eau, et quelques minutes après fourra une tasse fumante dans les mains de Tseng.

"- Bois au moins ça..."

oO°Oo

Le Turk chauve sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

"- Milde ?[1] Ca s'est bien passé?"

La jeune femme lui sourit, et vint lui faire la bise. Ses cheveux couleur chocolat s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec sa peau sombre, et faisaient ressortir ses yeux, semblables à ceux de Rude. Elle remarqua ensuite Tseng, qui dormait sur le canapé.

"- Hum? Tu ramènes des hommes maintenant?  
- Oh... C'est une longue histoire. Eluda Rude. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin que tu t'occupes de lui, un peu..."

La jeune femme soupira de manière exagérée.

"- Encore du boulot ! Enfin... Tu veux quoi? La complète ?  
- S'il te plait."

En s'installant, Mildheid passa une main gantée sur le front du jeune homme endormi.

"- Tu lui as donné quoi? Il dort comme une masse.  
- Saule, valériane, mélisse et gentiane. Plus le machin bizarre dans le pot gris."

Elle hocha la tête, avec un sourire, et s'installa face à l'utaien.

"- Bon, commençons."

Elle retira son gant, et posa une main sur le front du brun. Lorsqu'il la vit tressaillir, Rude se précipita pour la récupérer, et elle s'appuya fortement sur lui, laissant échapper un juron.

"- P... Y'a pas idée de faire ça à quelqu'un ! "

Elle le regarda un instant, avant de secouer la tête.

"- Non, dans l'absolu ça va, il n'a rien qui ne cicatrise de lui même... Pour le reste..."

Mildheid haussa les épaules avec impuissance.

"- Tu as pu voir ce qui s'était passé? demanda Rude, anxieux. Au moins le £%& # qui lui a fait ça?  
- Rude, c'est très flou... Assez... Enfin, tout est flou dans son esprit. Pour lui, c'était représenté par un... espèce de démon grisâtre aux ailes rouges."

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard gêné, et soupira.

"- Je... suis pas sûre qu'il... s'en remettre... Rudy, ça l'a...  
- Détruit ?"

Mildheid eut une hésitation, avant de secouer la tête.

"- Ce serait un de mes patients habituels, je répondrai oui. Mais d'après ce que tu m'en as dit, je dirais juste... Profondément ébranlé. Ca va prendre du temps avant qu'il ne se remette, il faudra juste garder ça à l'esprit. Oh, et dors dans la même pièce que lui ce soir, il fera des cauchemars."

La jeune femme soupira, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

oO°Oo

Comme si son cauchemar voulait à tout prix le retenir, Tseng émergea avec difficulté du sommeil. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre mais éclairée par une veilleuse, et à côté du lit, dans un fauteuil, Rude dormait, un livre ouvert posé sur sa poitrine. Tseng aurait préféré être chez lui, seul, mais en jetant un regard vers la fenêtre il fut rassuré de voir les étoiles luire. Cela l'aidait à sortir de son cauchemar, ou Vincent le violait, encore et encore, dans cette pièce où la lumière ne rentrait pas. Il frissonna et se redressa silencieusement, attrapant sa tête dans ses mains pour faire le point. Son condisciple remua légèrement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser, posant son livre sur la table de nuit.

"- Tseng, ça va? demanda-t-il, déjà alerte.  
- Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. murmura le brun, sans quitter sa position."

Il aurait voulu que Rude ne soit pas là, qu'il puisse se laisser aller. Il sursauta au contact de la main chaude du chauve, et lui jeta un regard presque effrayé.

"- Tseng... "

Rude se mordit la lèvre, sans savoir quoi dire, et commença à frotter le dos de son ancien chef, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher plus le brun.

"- C'est rien, juste un cauchemar. Ca va passer, t'inquiète pas, tu devrais te rendormir... murmura Tseng sans le regarder, comme pour se persuader lui même."

Pourtant, le petit utaien tremblait sous sa main, et se laissa emporter quand Rude l'invita à se caler contre son torse. Le silence s'installa, tandis que Rude cherchait désespérément quoi dire. Contre lui, Tseng tentait de maîtriser sa respiration, comme s'il luttait contre l'étouffement, et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il luttait contre les larmes, Rude fut bouleversé. Tseng ne pleurait pas, Tseng était quelqu'un de fort. Et Vincent avec balayé tout ça en quelques jours. Le brun inspira profondément, plusieurs fois, et eut un soupir haché en secouant la tête.

"- Ca marche pas... murmura-t-il misérablement. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ces images de la tête, je vais devenir fou... Je ne veux pas revivre ça encore... "

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il arrêta de respirer, comme pour contenir ses sanglots. Rude resserra très légèrement son étreinte, pour ne pas effrayer son ami, et sentit le visage du brun venir se fouiner contre lui, les épaules parcourues de secousses. Le T-shirt du chauve s'humidifia rapidement, tandis qu'il frottait doucement le dos du brun blotti contre lui. Enfin le brun s'écarta légèrement, s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main. Rude lui tendit un mouchoir, et le laissa l'utiliser sans rien dire, encore une fois...

"- Désolé...  
- Tseng, tu ... Ne t'inquiètes pas, ok? Tu peux pas être désolé qu'un malade t'ait..."

Rude regretta immédiatement sa phrase en voyant que Tseng baissait les yeux. Avec toute la douceur possible, le chauve lui releva le menton.

"- Tseng, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ce que t'as fait Vincent, ce n'est pas ta faute..."

Il aurait voulu que Tseng le regarde, mais celui-ci fuyait le contact visuel.

"- J'ai... pas réussi à me défendre. J'ai essayé, mais à chaque fois, il.. Était plus fort, plus rapide que moi. "

Tseng s'interrompit, et rougit. Si seulement il n'y avait eu que ça. Il se rappelait encore de l'extase qu'il avait ressentie alors que Vincent abusait de lui, le vidait de son sang. Il ne pourrait certainement plus se regarder en face, sans parler de Vincent, ou même Reno... Rude le ramena contre lui, et il soupira. S'il savait, le chauve ne le tiendrait pas comme ça... C'était mentir que de ne rien lui dire, le tromper, abuser de sa confiance...

Lorsqu'il inspira, Rude sentit le changement dans l'attitude du brun, et raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de son ancien supérieur. Mais celui-ci se dégagea pour se placer face à lui, tripotant la couette.

"- Lorsqu'il... a abusé de moi...  
- Vincent ? glissa Rude dans l'espoir d'avoir confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait.  
- Non... Il... La première fois... j'ai... j'ai aimé. Il avait beau être violent, me vider de mon sang..."

Tseng s'interrompit, et baissa la tête, attendant la sanction. Que Rude s'éloigne, profondément écoeuré... C'était tout ce qu'il méritait...

"- Oh, Tseng... "

Lorsque Rude tendit la main vers lui il se crispa, attendant le coup, et sursauta lorsque le chauve passa sa main derrière sa tête pour l'attirer contre lui.

"- Je suis vraiment désolé, de pas avoir réussi à te retrouver avant... On a cherché, mais on aurait jamais pensé que ce soit Vincent qui te séquestre... et pour ce … type... "

Rude prit une inspiration, regrettant que Mildhe ne soit pas là.

"- Il t'a violé. Le fait qu'il t'a fait jouir ou non ne change pas cet état de fait. Tu sais bien que ce genre de chose est purement physique... C'est pas toi qui a un problème..."

Avec douceur, il lui caressait le dos, et sentit peu à peu Tseng céder, et recommencer à pleurer, peut-être de soulagement... Quelques temps plus tard - plusieurs minutes, une heure peut-être ?- Rude sentit que les larmes s'étaient taries, et il retint une grimace. Dans cette position inconfortable, il sentait tous les muscles de son dos protester, mais n'osait pas bouger.

"- Je... peux rester comme ça ? demanda Tseng d'une toute petite voix, la tête toujours contre son torse."

Rude murmura une approbation, avant de se caler contre la tête de lit. Après tout, il avait déjà vécu plus inconfortable... Mais Tseng le tira légèrement, pour le laisser s'allonger, avant de se blottir contre lui.

oO°Oo

Le réveil vint trop tôt, et Tseng chercha un instant où il était. Contre lui, à la limite de tomber de lit, Rude dormait encore. Il hésita à réveiller son collègue, lorsque le réveil se mit à sonner : Rude s'étira paresseusement, avant de se redresser.

"- Ca va ?"

Tseng se contenta de hocher la tête, et la soirée précédente lui revint en mémoire, le mettant mal à l'aise.

"- On va passer chez toi avant d'aller au boulot… Enfin, si tu veux y retourner tout de suite…  
- O… oui, c'est mieux… "

Il n'aurait pas supporté de rester un jour de plus dans l'inactivité, surtout pas chez quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même…

* * *

A suivre...

[1]Mildheid signifie "douce", je trouvais que ça allait bien avec "Rude" ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Savage Amusement  
**Rating** : M - viol(ent), déprimant, gore, slash, yaoi. Que du bonheur !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix. Je n'ai de profit sur cette fiction que les reviews que vous voudrez bien me laisser. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas !  
**Remerciments** : x-DDM-th-x pour la bétalecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Retour_

* * *

Tseng inspira profondément avant de passer la porte du bâtiment, conscient que l'appréhension qu'il ressentait n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il était chez lui, bordel ! Juste avant que l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre sur l'étage qui leur était réservé, Rude lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant de le laisser passer, regagnant son bureau comme d'habitude. Il s'installa à son bureau, rassuré d'y retrouver ses clefs, son PHS et le reste des affaires qu'il avait "abandonné" quelques jours plus tôt.

Bien sûr, il avait une montagne de mails à lire, et la moitié de la matinée y passa… Jusqu'à ce que Vincent apparaisse à la porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un lourd instant, jusqu'à ce que le vampire accepte enfin de parler.

"- Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite."

Sans montrer la peur presque viscérale qui le saisit, Tseng acquiesça, prenant la suite de son directeur. Il s'assit sans rien dire, le stress accroché au ventre.

"- Je veux que tu prennes le poste de sous-directeur." Annonça de but en blanc Vincent, croisant les mains sous son menton.

"- Vous pensez acheter mon silence comme ça ? Ou c'est une sorte de lot de consolation ?"

L'homme aux yeux rouges soupira, fermant les yeux.

"- Non Tseng. Tu connais mieux les hommes que moi, c'est évident. Alors occupes toi de préparer les missions, ça me permettra de passer un peu plus de temps sur le terrain, ça me semble… pertinent."

L'utaien prit un instant pour évaluer la proposition, puis hocha la tête.

" - Bien. Je te transmettrais les dossiers version informatique d'ici la pause repas. Tu peux disposer."

L'utaien se releva, rigide, avant de sortir de la pièce. Il attendit que ses pas ne soient plus perceptibles depuis le bureau pour accélérer, s'enfermer aux toilettes et rendre son petit déjeuner.

Il resta un instant encore penché sur la cuvette, tremblant, refoulant la crise de larmes.

oO°Oo

"- Tseng, j'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Cria presque Reno, rentrant dans le bureau de son ancien chef."

Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul inaperçu par le vampire, qui se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. L'utaien sentit la chape de la culpabilité tomber sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. L'impression d'avoir trahi le roux, malgré tout ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, le rongeait… Reno fouina sa tête dans les cheveux du brun, respirant goulûment le parfum… Il se figea. Tseng sentit sa crispation, et fut projeté contre le mur. Il se réceptionna souplement, mais lorsque le roux lui sauta dessus, avec violence, il n'eut pas le courage de répliquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Reno le frappait, la raison se perdait dans le flot de paroles amères du vampire…

"- Reno, arrête…" Gémit Tseng, totalement incapable de se défendre efficacement.

Il se recroquevilla, protégeant au mieux sa tête avec ses bras, et attendit.

Il était à peine conscient lorsque les coups s'arrêtèrent enfin, faisant retomber le bureau dans le silence. Puis l'afflux de sang quitta les oreilles de Tseng. Le silence était entrecoupé par les sanglots déchirants de Reno, et sa propre respiration, sifflante et glaireuse.

"- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'as fait faire ça… "

Les larmes roulaient librement sur les joues du roux, alors qu'il serrait entre ses doigts la chemise maculée de sang de Tseng. Lentement, parce que chaque geste le faisait souffrir, Tseng posa sa main sur la joue de Reno, caressant doucement celle-ci pour essuyer les larmes qui la maculaient…

"- C'est bon Reno… je suis là, je suis là pour toi…  
- Et moi aussi."

Les deux Turks tournèrent la tête vers l'homme, ou plutôt le vampire, qui se tenait à l'entrée. Une fureur pure brillait dans le regard carmin de Vincent, et avant que Reno ait pu se relever, il souleva le roux, l'envoyant s'encastrer contre un mur.

"- Comment oses-tu lever la main sur lui !?" éructa le brun, fondant sur l'autre vampire.

Tseng se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le combat qui se déroulait devant lui était hors de sa portée, d'une violence qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée possible. Chaque coup était porté dans l'idée de tuer l'autre, de le blesser sérieusement… Ce fut lorsque la main métallique de Vincent s'enfonça dans les côtes du vampire roux que Tseng réalisa quelque chose : Reno allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien…

"- Stop…" murmura-t-il, d'une voix faible. "Stop… STOP !"

Tseng avait crié cette fois-ci, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ce combat de bêtes sauvages… Se relevant avec difficulté, l'utaien se dirigea vers les deux et… Se campa fermement entre les deux. Il sentit le poing de Vincent s'écraser contre ses côtes, douloureusement, alors que Reno butait contre lui de toute sa force...

"- J'AI DIT STOP!" Hurla-t-il, titubant.

Vincent baissa ses poings, Reno les épaules. L'utaien ferma les yeux, pris de malaise… Lequel des deux le récupéra ? En tout cas, il se retrouva allongé, tandis que des sorts de soins lui étaient lancés. Le roux s'installa par terre, tirant délicatement Tseng pour que sa tête repose sur ses genoux pliés, caressant la cascade de cheveux noirs… Ses mains tremblantes traduisaient son angoisse, ainsi que son regard totalement perdu…

oO°Oo

Tseng émergea difficilement, nauséeux. Son corps le faisait souffrir, comme s'il avait fourni trop d'efforts. Contre son torse, Reno semblait dormir, et dans son dos… Il supposait que c'était Vincent. Ils étaient tous les trois nus, sans grande surprise.

Vaguement, Tseng se souvenait d'avoir interrompu les deux vampires, et à priori son état les avait stoppés. Ils s'étaient occupés de le soigner en se disputant, cherchant à montrer chacun qu'il valait mieux que l'autre… Puis ils s'étaient décidés pour l'appartement de Tseng, sans qu'il ait réellement son mot à dire, et ensuite… Volupté, stupre et luxure… il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, encore une fois… L'utaien voulut s'extirper du lit, mais déjà ses deux assaillants se réveillaient.

Vincent colla ses lèvres au cou fragilisé du brun, sans pour autant le mordre, et la main de Reno vint se poser sur une fesse. Tseng pouvait sentir l'excitation des deux vampires, et ce fut comme si quelque chose se fanait en lui… Mais Reno se redressa, s'étirant, pour s'installer sur un coude. L'homme aux yeux rouges l'imita… Sans faire attention à lui, ils se consultèrent du regard, hochèrent la tête… et fondirent sur Tseng, tels deux fauves. L'utaien se débattit, jusqu'à ce qu'une bouche se referme sur son sexe, rejointe rapidement par une seconde… Les deux langues jouaient de ses sens, des mains parcourraient son corps… Tseng oublia même la notion de temps, perdu dans un marasme de plaisir… Il se laissa faire lorsqu'on le redressa, appréciant de sentir enfin en lui plus que des doigts… Vincent, dans son dos, le tenait sur ses genoux, lui écartant les cuisses pour mieux le pénétrer, Reno continuait à le sucer… Un doigt vint s'ajouter en lui, suivi d'un second…

L'utaien avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de plaisir, et ne put retenir un cri de frustration lorsque la bouche quitta son sexe, étouffé par le baiser vorace et possessif de Vincent… Tseng ne fit pas attention au léger changement de position du vampire brun, qui se redressa sur les genoux, ni au torse du roux qui se pressa contre le sien… Une main se glissa entre leurs corps, lui écartant les fesses, et la verge de Reno s'inséra lentement en lui. L'utaien se crispa de surprise. C'était douloureux, mais quand ses deux amants entamèrent un mouvement de vas et viens, cette sensation fut balayée par l'extase. Il criait son plaisir à chaque mouvement, et la main refermée sur son sexe lui intimait le même rythme… Il ne sut pas réellement lequel de ses deux vampires l'avait mordu, mais l'autre suivit, juste pour le plaisir de mordre, et les crocs plantés dans sa chair lui donnaient le tournis, une ivresse inexplicable et divine….

Le premier des trois hommes qui jouit se crispa, son sexe palpitât pour envoyer des jets de semence chaude jusqu'à emmener les deux autres dans l'orgasme… Ils s'arrêtèrent alors de bouger, reprenant leur souffle. Tseng se dégagea difficilement, presque douloureusement. Il se détestait d'avoir encore cédé au plaisir bestial que lui proposaient les deux vampires, il détestait le sourire béat et satisfait qui flottait sur les lèvres de l'idiot de roux… Les bras de Vincent se refermèrent sur sa taille, et une bouche frôla son oreille.

"- On se doutait que ça te plairait… murmura le vampire brun, d'un ton suffisant."

C'en fut trop, et Tseng se releva, démêlant les corps pour sortir du lit.

"- Quand je sors de la douche, je ne veux plus vous voir chez moi. Trancha-t-il, glacial."

oO°Oo

Sous la douche, l'utaien essaya de se détendre un peu, de faire le point… Il se sentait épuisé, vidé… Quand Reno vint le rejoindre sous la douche, il soupira.

"- S'il te plait… pas maintenant…"

Mais le roux lui attrapa simplement l'éponge fleur avec laquelle il se lavait pour lui frotter doucement le dos.

"- Tseng… Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Je sais bien que tu nous supporteras pas longtemps tous les deux, j'en suis conscient… Mais je ne te cèderai pas à Vincent. Il a beau être un vampire plus puissant, plus vieux que moi, tu comptes trop pour que je puisse t'abandonner comme ça…"

Les gestes du roux s'apparentaient à la tendresse la plus profonde, mais Tseng se sentait tellement épuisé que même celle-ci n'arrivait plus à le toucher… Il se retourna simplement vers Reno, entourant les épaules du vampire de ses bras. Il était responsable de lui, de toute façon… Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'en détourner, comme ça, sans prendre la peine de s'en occuper.

"- Je ne te laisserai jamais Reno… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Tseng supporterait les deux vampires s'il le fallait, il s'offrirait tout entier… Le roux vint se blottir contre lui, possessif, plantant rapidement ses quenottes dans l'épaule tendre de l'utaien comme pour se rassurer.

Le brun ferma les yeux. Il ne tiendrait jamais à ce rythme…

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Epilogue

**Titre** : Savage Amusement  
**Rating** : M - viol(ent), déprimant, gore, slash, yaoi. Que du bonheur !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Square Enix. Je n'ai de profit sur cette fiction que les reviews que vous voudrez bien me laisser. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas !  
**Remerciments** : x-DDM-th-x pour la bétalecture !

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Les deux vampires dormaient profondément, mais Tseng eut du mal à s'extirper de leur étroite étreinte. Si Reno remua vaguement en grognant, l'autre ne bougea même pas. C'était devenu une habitude qu'ils dorment tous les trois dans l'appartement de l'utaien, même si lui n'avait pas eu réellement le choix. Le brun entra dans son bureau sans bruit, refermant la porte derrière lui en retenant sa respiration. Avec les sens surdéveloppés des deux hommes dans sa chambre, il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Un instant, il ferma les yeux pour rassembler son sang froid, ouvrit silencieusement son tiroir et contempla l'arme qui y reposait. Le colt de Veld, au métal sombre et poli, était enroulé dans un morceau de velours. C'était malsain, sachant que ce même tissu avait recouvert la dépouille mortelle de son ancien chef, mais sur le moment Tseng n'avait pas vu d'autre moyen de faire le deuil de son mentor. L'arme était lourde dans sa main, et avec douceur il ouvrit le barillet pour y insérer 2 balles. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance, alors ce n'était pas la peine d'en mettre plus…

Tseng prit un instant pour harmoniser sa respiration avec les battements de son cœur, jusqu'à ce que les deux soient calmes et presque inaudibles. Il se dirigea dans la chambre à pas de loup, fronçant le nez quant aux odeurs de sueur, de sexe et de sang mélangées. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas refermer complètement les volets le soir d'avant, et il distinguait parfaitement les formes des deux endormis.

Tseng leva son arme, tira.

Immédiatement, Reno se redressa, une arme à la main. Il fixait Tseng avec les yeux écarquillés, puis jeta un regard au sang qui lui maculait le visage. Les balles explosives n'avaient jamais été les plus subtiles, mais Tseng refusait de laisser une chance au vampire brun. Reno et lui se jaugèrent un moment, et conjointement ils laissèrent retomber leur bras armé.

"- Je… Je suis content que tu m'aie choisi." souffla Reno, la voix tremblante.

Le roux se releva, se rapprocha du brun, passant une main sur son visage livide à la faible lueur nocturne.

"- Va falloir se débarrasser du corps…"

Lequel des deux avait parlé ? Certainement Reno, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Après une brève étreinte, le vampire se pencha sur le cadavre, plantant les crocs pour commencer à le vider…

La main de Tseng ne tremblait pas lorsqu'il leva à nouveau son arme, visant la tête du roux.

oO°Oo

Rude détourna le regard de la scène. Les mouches avaient pris possession des lieux, ce qui donnait à Tseng des allures de cadavres, avec seulement les lèvres qui remuaient régulièrement en des paroles sans aucun sens. Il faut dire que, nu entre deux corps au crâne explosé, le visage et les mains maculés de sang qui n'était pas le sien, la scène en aurait rendu fou plus d'un. Des yeux vides de sens se posèrent sur Rude, faisant frémir le colosse. Cela faisait déjà 10 minutes qu'Elena était partie vomir, elle.

Enfin, le chauve réussit à bouger, attrapant de ses mains gantées l'arme du crime, le revolver de Veld à n'en pas douter…

"- Tseng ? Viens, tu ne peux pas rester là…" Murmura-t-il d'un ton doux, s'attirant à peine un regard désintéressé du brun.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Rude attrapa son ancien supérieur, ne rencontrant aucune résistance, les doigts ripant sur la chair doucereusement pourrie des deux corps, sans chercher à savoir si c'était dans un bras, un ventre, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses ongles s'enfonçaient en glissant, et le bruit que fit Tseng lorsqu'enfin son dos s'extirpa des deux cadavres ressemblait à une ventouse humide. A vue de nez, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils pourrissaient… Rude n'osait même pas imaginer comment Tseng avait survécu, après avoir perdu la raison : les traces de morsures sur le cou et les bras des cadavres parlaient d'elles-mêmes.

Avec douceur, comme il l'aurait fait pour un tout jeune enfant effrayé, Rude posa la tête de Tseng au creux de son cou, sortant le plus rapidement de la pièce. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour les deux morts, mais l'être qu'il tenait dans les bras redeviendrait peut-être Tseng un jour…

Le cocon doux et tiède du corps de ses amants venait de lui être retiré, et un moment il se senti perdu… Puis sa tête fut guidée vers une autre source de tentation. Contre ses lèvres, il pouvait sentir les palpitations affolées du sang. Pas du sang froid et figé d'un mort, non, le sang chaud et plein de vie d'un homme en parfaite santé…

Contre le cou ainsi offert, Tseng sourit : un instant, son sourire dévoila deux longues canines blanches, avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans la chair tendre.

* * *

Fin

Bon ! Si vous souhaitez m'insulter, me taper virtuellement dessus ou m'encenser (sait-on jamais), n'hésitez pas : faites le via une review ! J'espère en tout cas que cette fiction vous a plu. J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop où j'allais en commençant (comme d'habitude, me direz-vous), que je l'ai commencée il y a plus de deux ans, et reprise il y a peu... La scène qui m'a poussé à écrire cette fic est, à l'origine, le viol de Tseng par Chaos. Et l'idée de séquestration aussi... Que du gai, quoi !  
En tout cas, que vous laissiez ou non une review, merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !


End file.
